You're Welcome
by Hizashi Sekaino
Summary: You are thankful, that much I can tell. But you were right not to approach me with your thanks. Not that anyone would believe you if you ever said a thing about it.


Uzume: OKAY! I got to thinking… after I wrote Thank you last night I tossed the idea of writing it from Vegeta's POV around in my head. So here is what I got.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way Vegeta was written she would never do what I have her doing. The same goes for any other character in this story. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a **_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_** If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()_(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#%^&*()_(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$##

You are thankful, that much I can tell. But you were right not to approach me with your thanks. Not that anyone would believe you if you ever said a thing about it. Ever since Kakorrot's death I could see a slight worry in your face. I was not sure of what it was until I took a closer look. You carried his youngest within you and there was no father figure for the child. You would not leave it up to your eldest; no child should raise a baby. And none of the numbskulls that Kakorrot called friends were worthy of that task.

You were apprehensive, that much I did knew. You called me barbaric and cruel, and blamed me for him leaving home. And it is true that with my presence Kakorrot did begin to change. He returned from the fight with Frieza a changed man; he returned as more of a Saiyajin than human. And for some Kami forsaken reason he trusted me, even though I had tried to kill him.

And within that brief amount of time, my son was born. I could see the confusing behind your eyes. I doubt that anything else had shocked you so greatly. I know that woman told you about me. Told you what I did to that baka of a human when he broke her heart for the last time, and how I cared for her afterwards.

I have no idea what caused you opinion of me to start changing. But after witnessing my explosion at the death of my son, everyone's opinion started to change. I did care for the boy; though I did not show it. I could not show it. I refused to coddle the boy, it would have weakened him greatly. I doubt he would have welcomed it as it were. Despite what he showed people, he was more like me than anyone could imagine. He did come from an apocalyptic world after all. And I transferred my treatment of him to my youngest. This one did not know of the hardships that life could throw at you.

I felt your eyes on me when you visited the onna. You however refrained from commenting on my watching over the two boys. Though I demanded perfection from my son, I would not take away his childhood. I would give him what I did not have. I took it upon myself to train your sons, fixing their defenses in a way that no one else could, with the absence of their father.

Something must have clicked in your mind, because you ceased objecting to my guardianship of your son. It was a task my conscience demanded I take up. After everything I did, I was determined to right the atrocities I had committed under Frieza. And I started with protecting Kakorrot's family. It was something that I knew he would want. It was the true Saiyajin way.

You knew. You knew that I watched over you, just as I did you sons. Late one night when the onna was asleep I went on my nightly patrol, only to catch someone trying to break into your house. Only later, after I had dropped him off where he belonged did I find out that he was a serial killer. Then and there I had to hold myself back from returning to the jail to kill him. I continued my watch until Kakorrot returned. Then when he was once again taken for good this time, I returned to my duty, and I continued to do so even after your youngest left home. And you were grateful.

You're welcome.

#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_{P)(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*

Uzume: WHELP! There ya have it. I don't think it's as good as Thank You. I tried to keep with his arrogance while still giving him the willingness to protect them. Cause I mean come on! Vegeta might be arrogant but he does have a heart! Otherwise he wouldn't have cared that Buu killed Bulma or Trunks! Hope you like it ^_^


End file.
